


Hold Back The Night

by KiriJones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma, Father & Daughter Relationship, Gen, She is the dark one, Very AU, and damaged, and finally gives in to her demons, and fragile, post 5x10, she trusts no one, this has no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it all Emma Swan is the only Dark One left standing. She alone wields holds the dagger that bears her name and the sword that was once pulled from a stone. And after it all she holds no faith left for the man she loved or the family she found or the friends she made. Bitter, broken, and alone Emma clings to the only bond she feels she has left, the love a father has for a daughter. As she drifts father and deeper into the darkness Emma will formulate a plan that may give her a chance at a small glimmer of happiness and she becomes determined to achieve it, even if the cost is the happiness of everyone else around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Back The Night

Here she stands at the end of it all. The sword broken and rent in twain once more. She holds the dagger bearing her name in one hand as she grips the handle so tightly because she knows someone may try to grab it from her. And in her other hand she holds Excalibur. She holds both pieces needed for the ultimate power to snuff out the light or cleanse the darkness. She has done neither and she has no plans to do so at all. Yes she is the Dark One, still and she does not plan on changing that any moment soon. 

The darkness in her that was once so terrifying is no comforting. It means she has strength and power. To defend herself and protect herself from those that mean her harm, the ability to guard her fragile and shattered heart. In truth she wants nothing more than to cry and break down.

she had given everything for Killian, the man she loved. She had done her best to wipe out the darkness in them both. Instead he had given in so easily and tried to kill her. He had stood back laughing as anime herself had tried to kill her. She had given him her heart and in the end all he gave her back were ashes of broken dreams. 

And everyone one of her so called friends and family had turned away from her and blamed her for all of this mess. For the Dark Ones and their brief reign of terror and destruction. And in the end it was SHE who banished them into the Underworld and it wa she who broke the sword. And it was she who ripped out the heart of Nimue and it was she who with the help of Merlin had done what was thought  to be impossible. 

Killian Jones was no longer a Dark One. Now he was just a man who was like all the others, he broke his promises and her as well. She is alone in the world once more. and now more than ever her heart aches for Graham. To hear his voice and to touch his calloused hands within her own. she aches for him down to the marrow of her bones And the red in her blood. She misses him like a phantom limb. And all the love she felt for one pirate has slowly bled away and now all that is left is a numbing ache for a Huntsman that lies dead and so fr away from her. 

But her reverie is interrupted when a figure dares approach her. They dare to approach the Dark One armed with nothing but love shining in their eyes along with worry. Worry not because of what she might do but worry for her. Worry and love. And this alone fills her with want and an aching need to throw herself into his arms and let him protect her from the world. 

David Nolan approaches his daughter with his arms outstretched calling out her name. not her mother, the woman who brought her into the world. Not her son whom drifts closer to his adopted mother with a look of fear and betrayal on his face. David Nolan is the only one who dares approach her as all else look at her with fear and mistrust.

And in her small black and cold heart buried deep in her chest she feels a flutter of love for this man. and it is for him she tries to smile before she disappears into a flash of black smoke and leaves behind everyone she once called family and friends and home. 

and as she hears his voice alone call out her name the Darkness in the back of her mind begins to whisper and hiss. And for the fist time since she willingly gave herself up to become what she is now Emma Swan, savior and fallen one, begins to listen. 

 


End file.
